The Mount Sinai School of Medicine proposes a training program in cancer biology for predoctoral fellows. A peer-reviewed predoctoral training program sponsored by the USAMRMC and focusing on breast cancer research was established three years ago at Mount Sinai. That initial program is being expanded to encompass a laboratory-based, multi-disciplinary program in cancer biology. Five predoctoral trainees would be supported by the training program. The training faculty consists of 29 preceptors from 11 departments and centers throughout Mount Sinai. Of these faculty, 60% have peer-reviewed support from extramural agencies for cancer-related studies. Predoctoral trainees will be sponsored for three to four years. The curriculum for the predoctoral trainees involves advanced course work in both basic and clinical cancer biology. All trainees will participate in regular conferences which will utilize the superb clinical resources at Mount Sinai and will further expose trainees to clinical aspects of cancer. Mount Sinai's continued commitment to cancer research, evidenced by the significant amount of physical and financial support dedicated to cancer research and the increasing number of investigators with cancer-related interests, combined with the success of the Breast Cancer Training Program, has led to this plan for a multi-disciplinary training program. This training program combines research in the biology of cancer with curriculum that challenges trainees to consider how their research may be translated into improvements in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer. The trainees will work closely with faculty who will be drawn from throughout Mount Sinai ensuring that this research is both comprehensive in scope and related to practical issues faced by physicians in preventing and treating cancer.